AfterEverAfter-The Homecoming
by susan friedman
Summary: A Sequel to EverAfter (immediately after the film)(one of a series called AfterEverAfter)


  
AEA-The Homecoming  
  
Prologue  
  
Early August, 1510  
  
The coach was on its way back from Paris when the three highwaymen robbed it. The driver had been shot and the horses stolen. The two occupants had been thrown into the woods when the coach had turned over. One had died of shock; the other had been seriously injured.  
  
The injured man managed to drag himself to the side of the road, away from the oncoming traffic. He waited desperately for help as he watched horses, riders, and walkers pass him by, paying him no heed. He tried to pick himself up, but collapsed at every attempt. Finally, feverish with sickness and lack of water, he fell into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
When he finally awoke, he found himself on a small makeshift bed of wood and straw. He was able to pick himself up and look around. The inside was colorful, the walls blue, the curved ceiling orange. It didn't look like a room at all. Next to his bed was a plain wooden chair. On the seat were a basin and a small rag. He was beginning to wonder where he was when he began to feel dizzy. His head was swimming as the front door opened. He couldn't hold himself up any longer. He collapsed into a deep sleep.  
  
Chapter One  
  
November, 1510  
  
Danielle and Jacqueline were downstairs in the manor kitchen helping Paulette and Louise with the baking. They had been living in the manor house for three months now and Danielle had never been happier. It was as if her father were alive again, the two of them together with her friends, Maurice, his wife Louise and her sister, Paulette. Not only that but Danielle was almost two months pregnant with Henry's child. At first, they had been afraid, Danielle's mother having died in childbirth. As the court physician had explained to them, Danielle had been younger and stronger than her mother had been. He assured them that they would be able to make their annual journey to Paris without difficulty, but he could not guarantee a safe return. In good weather, it took only four days by coach, in foul weather, almost three days longer.   
  
Jacqueline and Laurent had moved in temporarily as their own manor house was being built on de Barbarac property. They had been married for two months, one week after Henry and Danielle. Both houses were not far from the castle and could easily be reached by either the King or Queen or their children.  
  
Henry was off on a hunting trip with Laurent. He was enjoying the first couple of months away from the castle. He still had his responsibilities as the Crown Prince of France, but Danielle's involvement in court politics made it that much easier on him. He had stopped being surprised by everything Danielle could do months ago. He was grateful that she stayed by his side throughout his adjustment to married life. He found that he could be stubborn at times. Her passion for living and her love for him pulled them closer together. He had been so excited to learn that she was going to have a baby. He was a little surprised; the baby coming so soon after they were married. His parents had been married a lot longer before they gave birth to him.   
  
It was a peaceful life; their first few months at the manor, but this was only the beginning. This was the calm before the storm.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Francois woke in a sweat. He shot up, straight as an arrow. At first, he hadn't realized where he was, but as he looked around, he soon remembered. He jumped out of bed and poured water from the pitcher into the basin. He quickly washed his face. That damn dream, he thought, the one of the accident. Robbers had ambushed him and his father, Phillippe, in the woods on their way back from Paris. He vaguely remembered being thrown as the coach careened out of control and rolled over and over again. He remembered crawling away from the wreckage to the side of the road, where he waited desperately for help. That's where he would always wake up.   
  
The door of the caravan burst open.  
  
"Gregor, " Francois said, smiling. He was looking at him. "I was just getting ready for our hunting trip."  
  
"You are not going anywhere." Gregor smiled. "You are not up to it, not just yet. "  
  
"But it's been almost four months."  
  
"Francois," Gregor said, "I would be honored if you would stay at the camp and looked after my wife and daughters."   
  
Francois tried not to smile. They had this same conversation everytime he'd come into his room. It was true; he was still healing, but he felt a lot better than he had in weeks. The gypsies were the ones that had found him and brought him back to their camp. He had been sharing the caravan with Gregor, his wife, Maria and their two daughters, Anna and Eva. It was Anna and her mother who had been tending him.  
  
"Come," Gregor said, "finish dressing and meet me outside. We have a lot of work to attend to."  
  
Francois nodded and smiled. Gregor turned, opened the door and walked out. They probably needed more horseshoes. He had been taught the blacksmith trade from one his father's workers, not because he needed to, but because he had wanted to. His father had expected him to join the Royal Guards and he had, but he had never been happy. So he had run away to Paris to make a living there. He lived there for two years and had set up his own blacksmith shop before his father found out where he was. They were returning to Hautefort when they were ambushed and his father killed.   
  
Phillippe had always compared him to his irresponsible cousin. It was no wonder why he was like that. Henry had always been a little imp. They had been inseparable as children, always playing jokes on unsuspecting nobles and causing trouble.   
  
Francois shook his head thinking about it. That part of his life had ended and a new one was just beginning. He gathered up his tools and headed out the door.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Life at the castle had its ups and downs as well. Gustave had become Leonardo's apprentice and had been assigned to paint new portraits for the royal family. Leonardo would paint the King and Queen and Gustave the Prince and Princess.   
  
Even Marguerite was adjusting to life as a servant. It hadn't been easy these first few months, but it had been better than the punishment she received.   
  
Rodmilla, on the other hand, refused to do any work at all. She had done what was asked of her in the beginning, but as the weeks went on, she began to work less and less. Her punishment was minimal, after all, she was still Jacqueline's mother, but the other servants were starting to complain.  
  
The complaints had finally reached Jacqueline's ears. She was starting to feel guilty. After all, she had been a part, even a small one, of the plan to turn her mother and older sister into servants.  
  
"We should do something, Danielle," Jacqueline said as she took a second loaf of bread out of the hot brick oven, "it's really not right. Some of the servants are saying that Mother refuses to work at all. She never eats anymore and can't sleep."  
  
"You are right, Jacqueline. She is still your mother. If it makes you feel better, we can move the two of them out of the servants' quarters." Danielle told her. She shoveled the bread off the baker's peel and onto the kitchen worktable.  
  
"We can give them their own room at the castle until your mother recovers. We'll talk to the King and Queen tomorrow morning."  
  
"Do you really think we have to go that far?" The voice belonged to Henry. He and Laurent had just returned from their hunting trip. A few rabbits and squirrels had been brought to the icehouse for use in a wonderful game pie.  
  
"I believe we do, Henry," Danielle answered. "We have to forgive and forget sometime. And Jacqueline's right. We can't go on letting them be servants forever, especially if Rodmilla is ill." She put an unbaked loaf on the peel and handed it to Jacqueline.   
  
Henry looked at Jacqueline. "I had no idea your mother was ill. How did you find out?"  
  
"Some of the servants were talking about it." She took the peel from Danielle, turned and shoveled it into the oven. "I haven't spoken to Marguerite, yet."  
  
Henry nodded. He looked back at Danielle. "We'll talk to my parents in the morning. I'm sure they'll agree." He broke off a huge chunk of the bread and broke it in half. He handed one piece to Laurent and shoved the other in his mouth. He smiled as he inched away from Danielle and closer to the kitchen door.  
  
"Henry." Danielle scolded playfully. "Wait, the bread is still hot." Danielle ran after him. She just made it out the door when Henry grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
Jacqueline and Laurent were watching, smiling. Jacqueline walked over to the table, broke off another chunk of bread and handed it to Laurent. "Want another piece?" she asked handing him another half.  
  
"I just want you," Laurent said, putting his arms around her. The bread was soon forgotten.  
  
Henry and Danielle were lying in bed talking, as they so often did after lovemaking.  
He was staring at Danielle's belly.   
  
"So, " he whispered, pointing at it, "it doesn't look any different to me."  
  
"Wait," Danielle said, smiling, "it will change; quicker than you think."  
  
Henry propped his head up with his arm.   
  
"I've made my decision, Princess. We're not going to Paris this year."  
  
"But Henry," Danielle said sitting up, " you journey there every year and the doctor assured me that I would be able to travel."  
  
"No, Danielle." Henry sat up and looked straight at her. "The doctor couldn't promise your safe return. Besides, how would it look, my wife traveling on a litter like some feeble old woman?"   
  
Danielle frowned. Henry smiled and put his arms around her.  
  
"And another thing, " he continued "Paris will be there next year. I don't want to take the chance of losing you or our baby, Princess. You mean so much to me."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Then promise me something."  
  
"Anything, you know that?"  
  
"Promise me that we will raise the baby ourselves. I know what it's like to be raised by servants. I loved my father, Henry, make no mistake, but I had him such a short time. I want both of us to be there, Henry. I think a child needs that."  
  
"You are right as usual, Princess," he whispered in her ear. "I know exactly what you mean. And I will keep that promise, wait and see."   
  
He leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Francois fitted the last of the horses. "All done," he said, looking at Gregor.   
  
"Thank you, Francois. You have always given us your best."   
  
"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."  
  
Gregor smiled. He patted Francois on the back. He climbed on his horse.  
  
"Come along, men."  
  
Francois watched as they rode off. He was about to head back to his makeshift shop when a woman's voice called out to him.  
  
He turned toward the sound. Anna, Gregor's daughter was standing there. She was so beautiful, he thought. Long black hair pulled back and large dark brown almond shaped eyes. Oh, he had seen other woman, especially in Paris, but her beauty surpassed them all. She was three years younger than he was, having just turned eighteen. He couldn't imagine why she hadn't been snatched up long ago.  
  
"Francois," she called, "Are you alright? Francois?"  
  
He couldn't stop staring.  
  
"Francois," she began to giggle. "Francois, please."  
  
He pulled himself together.   
  
"Sorry, Anna," he answered. "I don't know what came over me. Did you need me?"  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you. You left some of your tools." He reached out his hand and she placed a hammer and a few nails in it. "I didn't want the children playing with these. They could get hurt. "  
  
Francois smiled. "You are right, Anna," he said, "I should be more careful with them. And you didn't startle me."  
  
Anna smiled back at him. "What would you call it? You were just standing there, staring straight at me."  
  
Francois turned red. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just…"  
  
"Just what, Francois?"  
  
Francois felt as if he was a child again and he said something that he shouldn't have.   
  
"I was thinking about how beautiful you are, Anna, and how wonderful you all are to me and how I would never be alive without your…. "   
  
Anna put a finger up to his mouth. "What did you say?"  
  
"About how wonderful you all are to me and how I would never be.." He couldn't stop talking.  
  
"No, not that, the first thing you said. About how beautiful I was or was I just dreaming. "  
  
Francois was still looking at her. He brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed it with his fingers.  
  
"You weren't dreaming, Anna. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He sighed and backed away from her. "When I first arrived at the camp, battered and bruised as I was, you tended to me. Yours was the first face I saw when I awoke and the last face I would see at night. You would talk to me and the sound of your voice alone kept me alive. After I started to feel better, we became friends. I didn't realize how independent you were, how smart you were. There was so much you knew that I would never know."  
  
"Francois,.." she whispered. She put her hand up to his cheek. Francois took it in his own.  
  
"No," he said, "Don't interrupt me. Let me finish. You were the one who found me, Anna. You showed your father where I was. You saved my life. You are the only reason I'm alive at all. I love you, Anna, I love you very much." He finished. He let go of her hand.  
  
There was nothing but silence. They stared at each other. She brought her hand up to his cheek.  
  
"I love you, too," was all she said.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning, the Prince and Princess met with the King and Queen. Marguerite was brought before the court to explain Rodmilla's condition.  
  
"Mother's not well, Your Majesties," she said, to Francis and Marie. Henry and Danielle were standing in the back of them. "She refuses to work. She won't eat or sleep. She doesn't seem to hear me when I speak to her." Marguerite was on the verge of tears.   
  
"I'm not sure what to do anymore. I don't know how to help her." She fell to her knees. "I need your help, Your Majesties. Please help me."  
  
Marguerite started to cry. Danielle left the dais and walked over to her. She knelt down beside Marguerite and put her arms around her.  
  
Rodmilla was moved out of the servant's quarters into one of the castle rooms. The court physician was called in.  
  
"She needs to eat," he told a distraught Marguerite. "You have to talk to her. Try to feed her if you have to." He turned to Danielle and Jacqueline.   
  
"Will you be leaving for Paris at the end of the month? She needs someone to take care of her."  
  
Henry shook his head. "My parents will go this time. I will stay at the manor with Danielle, Laurant and Jacqueline. My mother has spoken to my Uncle Jules and he is willing to take them in."  
  
The doctor smiled. "Very well," he said, standing up. He bowed. Then I will take my leave."   
  
The next morning, the King and Queen of France issued a pardon for Rodmilla and Marguerite at the request of the Queen's brother, the Duke Jules du Bois. They were moved immediately into the du Bois manor. Marguerite was beginning to wonder why the Duke had insisted they stay at his manor. She would soon find out.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Back at the castle, Gustave and Leonardo were working on the royal family portraits. They often talked while they were working; sometimes Leonardo would show Gustave where to shade or brighten or how to place a model just so. Sometimes he would just talk about himself. He explained that he was born in the small Italian town of Vinci. His father had been a notary and his mother a peasant. He was raised by his father and moved to Florence where he became an apprentice.   
  
"When did you start building those flying machines of yours?" Gustave asked, looking up from a magnificent portrait of Princess Danielle.  
  
Leonardo smiled. He continued to paint. He was working on a new portrait of the King.  
  
"When I moved to Milan, Gustave. The Duke of Milan, Ludovico Sforza, commissioned me. He kept me very busy. I designed everything for him; from weapons to buildings to machines."  
  
Gustave looked at him, surprised. "You designed weapons and buildings?"  
  
Leonardo smiled. "It was a challenge, I must say, but an interesting one. Yes, Gustave, I designed weapons. I designed a weapon made of armor that men are able to sit in. A gun is attached to it and it rolls, Gustave, it rolls. I also designed a ship that travels underwater. And the buildings, everything from churches to fortresses."  
  
"What about the machines?"  
  
"Yes, the machines. When I moved to Rome, I was commissioned to work for a member of the royal family, Prince Giuliano de Medici. He was the brother of Pope Leo X. Any sort of mechanical device fascinated him so I built them to amuse him."   
  
He studied the painting and shook his head. He touched up a few little things, studied it; then began again.  
  
"I am fascinated by anything that has to with science. I have been working on a way to be able to see the moon and stars. The other royals were very demanding, but King Francis has been very generous. He has given me everything I could ask for and more. A studio at the castle, a manor house, and a title, 'Premier painter, architect and mechanic of the King.' I rather like that. What more could a man ask for?"   
  
He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
  
Gustave smiled back. "I also heard that you studied animal parts."  
  
Leonardo laughed. "I wanted to cut up and examine dead bodies, Gustave. The church wouldn't allow it, so I used animals. From those studies, I made several models of the heart. I should show them to you sometime."  
  
He looked back at the painting. "I think it needs a little something, my boy. What do you think?"  
Chapter 7  
  
April, 1511  
  
Danielle wasn't the only one who was pregnant. Jacqueline found herself with child as well. Not only that, but there was talk around the castle and the manor that Princess Gabriella was pregnant as well. She had married that Duke who King Carlos was forced into giving him the title of Prince.  
  
Francis and Marie had just returned to Hautefort from Paris. They brought back silk and tea from China, velvet and other fine materials to be used for clothing.   
  
Marguerite, meanwhile, was dealing with her mother's death. No one could save Rodmilla, not even the Duke du Bois. Everyone tried, but she slipped deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. A debate had persisted between the King and Queen and her brother where Rodmilla should be entombed. Finally, it was decided that she was to be buried in the du Bois family cemetery.  
  
Marguerite plotted revenge against the royal family, especially Danielle. She considered every option. She couldn't think about anything else, including the Duke. He had asked to marry him, twice now. She had made a favorable impression on him by befriending his youngest son, Alexandre. Alex had kept her mind occupied and away from Rodmilla. Unfortunately, he was only 4 years old, but he was a handful. She was surprised that she could be so good with children.  
  
On this lovely spring day, she was outside teaching Alexandre how to count, when she was summoned to the Duke's study.  
  
As Marguerite entered his study, she started a dip, but the Duke waved it away.  
  
"Milord?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"My dear Marguerite," the Duke said. He stood up from his chair and walked away from the roll top desk. "I was just addressing some letters. Please, sit down."   
  
Marguerite sat. "Is there anything I can help you with milord?"  
  
"I know I have asked you twice before and you have refused me each time, but I am a persistent man."  
  
Marguerite looked at him. She was waiting for the question. Never, ever interrupt the Duke when he is talking.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm very impressed with what you are doing here, considering your reputation at court. You have brought my life back to me, made me feel young again. Watching you brought back memories of my second wife. I never told you, she died in childbirth. I have had many nursemaids here to try to take care of the boy, but he never took to any of them, until you came along. I don't know quite why, considering…" He stopped. He was starting to repeat himself. He walked over where Marguerite was sitting.  
  
What I am trying to say," the Duke cleared his throat, "is that you have brought order to this house. The way you handle the servants, how you carry yourself and how much you care for me. My son adores you; you must know that. He asks for you constantly. I know that I am twice your age, but I would consider it an honor if you accepted my marriage proposal. I know I have asked you twice before, but like I said, I am a persistent man and I will not stop until you have said yes."   
  
Marguerite sat there and for a long time didn't say a word.  
  
"Please Marguerite," the Duke begged. "You will not be sorry. I will take care of you, I promise you that much."  
  
Marguerite looked at the floor. When she finally looked up, she had a smile on her face. "Yes, Jules," she said, quietly, "I accept."  
  
Just to update everyone, Marguerite accepted Duke Jules du Bois' proposal of marriage. Danielle, Jacqueline and Princess Gabriella are all expecting. It is the month of April in the year 1511.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Francois had just finished his work for the day. He had been running low on nails and had just finished a batch of new ones. Some of the swords needed to be sharpened and polished; he had taken on that responsibility as well. He took off his apron and wiped his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. He picked up the hammer from the ground where he had thrown it. He stared at for a long time remembering the first time he told Anna that he had loved her.  
  
That was November of last year. Here it was April and they had been married for almost five months. He smiled as he thought about it.   
  
After they had declared their love for each other, Francois proposed. To his surprise and happiness, Anna had accepted. Instead of going to her father, they had jumped on Francois' horse and made for the chapel at St. Etienne's. They found Father Thomas working on his sermon for Sunday mass, but he had been happy to marry them. Francois was afraid he wouldn't accept her because she was a gypsy, but it was not the case.   
  
The hard part, or so Francois thought, was telling Gregor. He was never sure how he had felt about him. Oh, he liked him as a friend and a blacksmith, but would he accept him as his daughter's husband?  
  
The camp was quiet on their return. Not a soul was outside. Francois jumped off his horse and reached up to help Anna down. He led his horse to the caravan and tied him to one of the posts next to it. He looked at Anna and smiled.  
  
"I don't believe what we just did." Francois said.  
  
"You have changed your mind already?"  
  
Francois smiled and took her in his arms.  
  
"Nothing could have changed my mind."  
  
Anna looked stern. "What about all your royal relatives? Do you think they'd approve?"  
  
Francois laughed and pulled her close. "I could care less. All that matters now is that I love you. I have no intention of ever leaving your side, Anna. And besides, that door to my life is closed right now and I don't see it ever reopening."  
  
"And if it should?" she whispered.  
  
"What did I just say?" Francois said, touching her cheek. "There is nothing on this earth to ever separate us. You are with me for life, Anna. And if you have any second thoughts…"  
  
"Too late now," shouted a deep voice. Francois and Anna turned toward the woods. It seemed as if the whole camp were moving, all advancing in their direction. Gregor was in the lead. Francois didn't know what to make of this; they really didn't look all that happy, until he caught the twinkle in Gregor's eyes. He smiled and grabbed his new son-in-law by the shoulders and hugged him, almost crushing him.   
  
"Wine," he yelled. "Where is the wine for my children?"  
  
The celebration lasted well into the night and on until morning.  
  
Francois smirked and shook his head. He looked at the hammer one last time before returning it to its proper place.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Gustave put down the paintbrush. He walked to the other end of the room, sat down in the chair and promptly fell asleep.   
  
Danielle had been posing for him most of the afternoon. She looked down at her bulging belly. How long was it now? Six months? It felt like a lifetime. She tried to get up, but she was having trouble. She felt as if she gained four hundred pounds. This couldn't be one baby, she told herself. It had to be two. She sighed.   
  
"GUSTAVE," she yelled, "wake up. I need your help."  
  
Gustave jolted awake. He looked over at Danielle who was having trouble getting out of the chair. He tried to suppress a smile as he walked over. He reached out with his hand and helped her up.  
  
"And pray tell, what is so funny?" Danielle asked him, getting to her feet.  
  
"Nothing, Your Highness," Gustave said, almost breaking into giggles.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to carry some of this weight around," Danielle said. "I'm sure you wouldn't be laughing if you had to." She smiled. "Men are such babies."  
  
"Is that what you think of me?" Henry said, walking into Leonardo's studio.   
  
Danielle looked at him. "Aren't you a man, milord or are you boy trapped in man's clothing? "  
  
Gustave rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. Another sparring match, they could go on for hours. He would try and put a stop to this one.  
  
"You're late, Henry." It was all he said.  
  
Henry didn't hear him. He was trying to come up with something clever to say to Danielle.  
  
"Your Highness," Gustave called. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted it again.  
  
Henry looked up. "I know I'm late and I apologize. Where do you want to me to sit?"  
  
"Right there next to Danielle."   
  
"Next to? Do you mean I have to sit back down again?"  
  
Suddenly she felt some movement. This time the baby was kicking.  
  
"Gustave, Henry" she called. "Feel this."  
  
She put Gustave's hand on her belly. She put Henry's right next to it. Sure enough there was some kicking going on.   
  
Henry picked his head up and looked at Gustave. He was looking right back at him. Henry thought of something.   
  
"I'm a little worried, Princess. Are you sure you'll be all right?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "Men," she said, shaking her head. She walked out of the studio, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Marguerite and the Duke Jules du Bois were married at the chapel at St. Etienne's in a private ceremony. At the Duke's request, no one attended   
  
Marguerite practically begged Jules to take her to one of his chateaux he always talked about. Even though the Duke had houses in Avignon and Paris, this was his favorite. It was close to where he and his family grew up. He always had fond memories of Hautefort. He had told Marguerite that on several occasions, but he promised to bring her to the one in Paris when summer began.  
  
She had heard several things about Jules. One of them was from the house servant, Claudette. He was loaded with money and it was a cinch that she was going to get it all when he died, which would be any day.  
  
Another rumor was that the Duke didn't love Marguerite at all, that he just needed a companion to care for him. She didn't really believe that. If he wanted a companion, he didn't have to marry her. And, if he wasn't in love with her, why would he have proposed to begin with?  
  
She did believe the first one, however. The reason she married him was for his money. She was the one who didn't love him. She didn't want to repeat her mother's mistake. Rodmilla thought she had married into money and found out later that Auguste had practically nothing. What's more, he hadn't left any sort of legal documentation. When they had finally found it, the manor and all its possessions had been given to Danielle and the royal family. Rodmilla and Marguerite had been stripped of everything: money, power and title.   
  
No, Marguerite promised herself she would never go through that again.   
  
Chapter 11  
  
There had been a rumor among the servants that Marguerite had married Henry's uncle, the Duke du Bois. No one had been invited and again, Jacqueline had felt guilty. Surely, Marguerite would have forgiven them by now. After all, the royal family had taken the first step by pardoning them. True, they couldn't save her mother, but, if the rumors were true, Marguerite's title had been restored.   
  
Maybe it's my pregnancy, she thought. She was now in her fifth month. Everyone had very different methods on how to determine if the baby was to be male or female, but the predictions were all the same. It was going to be a girl.   
  
Jacqueline smiled. All she had thought of was girl's names for the baby, but one had stuck in her mind. She would call the baby Jeanee, after her grandfather, Jean. She had never met her mother's father, he died when she was still an infant, but she loved the name so very much. Her middle name would be Danielle, after her sister and best friend.   
  
She hadn't even talked to Laurent about it, but she was sure he would agree.  
The clock on the mantle of the study struck five. The hour was late. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jacqueline picked herself up from the spinning wheel, gathered all the yarn together and ran from the room. She was determined to help Paulette and Louise make the baby clothes.   
  
Henry and Danielle had just returned from the castle. Laurent rode along side, as usual. Henry was nervous about her traveling. The two of them helped her out of coach tonight; not that she wanted any assistance. She was getting way too big. He had to get used to her like this. Thank the Lord it was only for a little while, Henry thought, then everything could return to normal. No more babies, for a while anyway. He didn't want to think about a life without her. He didn't think he could bear it, no matter what she looked like.  
  
Jacqueline opened the door and saw the three of them standing there. Jacqueline reached out and grabbed her arm to steady Danielle as she almost fell. She hadn't been paying attention to Laurent's warning stares not to.   
  
Danielle turned to look at her. The expression she had on her face made Jacqueline cringe and she let go just as quickly as she had grabbed it. Henry was laughing until she turned that gaze on him.  
  
"When I need your help, I'll ask for it, thank you," she said and walked up the stairs. Jacqueline looked at Laurent. He shrugged his shoulders. They both turned to Henry who was staring after her, trying not to laugh.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Francois found his wife sitting outside the caravan with her parents and her seventeen-year-old sister, Eva. The entire camp was gathering for dinner, cooked out in the open air. He loved these people very much and wondered how he had gotten along without them.  
  
Gregor, Maria, Eva and Anna were talking in a small separate group. Eva saw him coming and the circle broke apart.   
  
"Good evening," Francois said, returning Gregor's bow. They were all staring at him.   
  
"Something wrong?" Francois asked, looking at the three of them.   
  
Gregor shook his head, trying not to smile as the others, one by one, came over to him and patted him either on the head, the shoulder, or rubbed him or slapped him on back.  
  
Francois looked puzzled. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to have a baby," Anna smiled, looking straight at him.   
  
Francois stared at her. "What did you say?"  
  
"A baby." Gregor answered, slapping him on the back. "You know what a baby is, don't you?" He laughed.  
  
Francois smiled, but he didn't look up. He kept staring at Anna.  
  
"When did you know?"  
  
"I've known since this morning, Francois," she answered him. She looked at him, smiling radiantly.  
  
Francois kept looking at her. He was smiling now, a wide grin from ear to ear. He picked her up and twirled her around and around. Finally, he stopped. He set her down easily. The smile disappeared.   
  
"What is it?" Anna asked.  
  
"It's all right to do this, isn't it?" he asked. Maybe I should be more careful. I don't want to hurt you or the baby."  
  
Anna smiled and shook her head. Then she brought her lips up to his and kissed him as the entire camp crowded around them.  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Henry and Danielle sat together in the study, talking with Laurent and Jacqueline about Marguerite and the Duke.   
  
"We really should have them to the manor, Henry," Danielle said, looking at him. "I don't think it's right to ignore them."  
  
"As of now, Princess, it's just a rumor. We don't know anything for sure. They didn't even invite us to the wedding, if there was one." He got up from the desk he was sitting on and began to pace. It was one of Henry's new habits.  
  
"You've got to start trusting people, milord, especially where Marguerite is concerned. She is still my sister and he is still your uncle as much as we don't want to admit it."  
  
Henry stood there looking at her. He turned to Laurent and Jacqueline, but they just nodded their heads, in agreement with Danielle.  
  
"How long has it been since you last saw him?" Danielle asked.  
  
Henry thought for a second.   
  
"Four and a half years ago, I believe; since my uncle's second wife died in childbirth, just like your mother, Danielle. Her name was Viviane. She was so much younger than he was. One good thing came out of it. Alexandre is a wonderful boy; articulate and well behaved, especially for a lad of four. I'll have to say, Princess, you might be right. Marguerite has done wonders with him, in the short time she has been there."  
  
His gaze shifted to Jacqueline.   
  
"Where could you have possibly gotten all that information?" Danielle asked her.  
  
"Mostly servant gossip," Jacqueline said. "They were talking about it this morning, right after you left for the castle. I was beginning to feel a little bit of guilt."  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself all the time, love," Laurent said, comforting her.  
  
"No," Henry agreed, "you shouldn't. We all had a hand in this. Perhaps we should extend the olive branch. "   
  
"What were you planning on doing, milord?"  
  
"Well, Princess, we'll start with invitations and take it from there." He smiled. "I hope you're right."  
  
"I am always right, didn't you know that?"  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Leonardo was the putting the finishing touches on yet another painting, this time, though, it was of the Queen.  
  
Gustave was gathering up all the paintbrushes when he heard something fall.   
  
He turned to find paint all over the floor and, for the first time, heard Leonardo swear.   
  
'Here," Gustave said, "let me help you."  
  
"Thank you, Gustave, it's my right hand. Sometimes I get these twinges and the fingers refuse to move." He shook it and continued. "It happens every once in a while, although it seems to be happening more and more frequently as of late."  
  
Gustave looked at him. "Maybe you should see the court physician."  
  
Leonardo smiled and patted him on the arm. "I've seen them, Gustave; all of them. They all tell me the same thing."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"They have no idea what it is. I guess it's a good thing that I was born left-handed." He smiled.  
  
"We'll need more paint mixture." Gustave said, mopping up the rest of it with water. He stood up and surveyed the floor. "Good as new," he said. He turned to face Leonardo. "I'll ride into the village and borrow some from my studio. Meanwhile, you take it easy."  
  
Leonardo nodded his head. "The twinges have gone away, Gustave, I'll be all right."  
  
But Gustave had already left.  
  
Chapter 15   
  
Marguerite had gone to the village. It was market day. The house servant, Claudette had little Alexandre by the hand. Most children his age would have his hands in everything, Marguerite thought, but not little Alex. She smiled. Maybe I really have done a good job with him.   
  
She kept her eyes on all the different tables looking to buy fresh vegetables, bread and fruit. She saw Paulette and Louise and someone she didn't recognize over at their usual place. She was on the way over when she bumped into someone. Marguerite hadn't been looking. She bent down to pick up the goods she had dropped.   
  
"Here," a male voice said, "Let me help you."  
  
He bent down and began to help. "Here you go," he said handing over some of the material she had dropped.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir," she answered. She smiled and picked her head up.  
  
She saw the Marquis de Limoges smile back at her.  
  
"Good day, Monsieur le Marquis," she said.  
  
"Good day, Mademoiselle de Ghent," he answered. He stood up, then extended a hand. She grabbed it with her left and stood up.  
  
They stood face to face staring at each other.  
  
"It's Duchess du Bois," she said, smiling. She suddenly remembered Alexandre and Claudette and looked around for them, but they were no where in sight.  
  
"Looking for someone?" The Marquis asked. "By the way, why is the Duchess mingling with the peasants at the marketplace?"   
  
Marguerite smiled. "I could ask you the same question. And yes, I am looking for someone; my house servant and the Duke's little boy, Alexandre."  
  
  
"I'm just passing through, Duchess," he answered. "Can I walk with you?"   
  
Marguerite nodded. "Yes, milord," she said, "I'd be flattered. So you remember me then?"  
  
"From the tennis game? Of course, milady. How could anyone forget? You caused such a stir when you caught that tennis ball. I, myself, was very impressed. I could never forget the words you said to the Prince that day. "You're welcome to look, Your Highness." He laughed. "Henry never forgot it, either, but you should know that, now that he is your brother in law."  
  
"Speaking of that," Marguerite said, "they have invited the Duke and I over to the manor tomorrow afternoon for dinner. The invitation came today, by royal courier. I was a little surprised to say the least."  
  
"Surprised, why?" the Marquis said. "Oh, and you may call me Phillippe if you like, Marguerite." He smiled.  
  
Marguerite began to speak when she looked around. Claudette and Alexandre had shown up at last. Claudette was carrying the rest of the provisions.   
  
"We should be on our way now, Duchess," she said, "the Duke is expecting you home." She curtsied. "Good day, Monsieur le Marquis."  
  
The Marquis bowed and turned back to Marguerite. "It's been a pleasure to see you again, Duchess," he said. "Maybe we can bump into each other again sometime."  
  
He smiled at Marguerite and Claudette and bent down to shake Alex's little hand. Alexandre took it and smiled.  
  
The Marquis stood up and bowed again. He gave one last look at Marguerite and smiled. Marguerite smiled back and watched him walk away. Claudette followed her gaze. She stared at his back and frowned.  
  
All this time, Gustave was watching from the other side of the street.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Gustave was riding back with the paints when suddenly the horse stumbled.   
  
Stupid horse, he thought, as he jumped down to examine his foot. Sure enough, he had thrown a shoe. He was wondering what he would do now when he heard a voice come from behind.  
  
"In need of assistance, my fellow traveler?"   
  
Gustave looked up. A handsome young man was sitting astride his horse, smiling down at him. He seemed to be Henry's age, maybe younger. He was never very good on guessing anyone's age.  
  
"Can you help me?" Gustave asked. "My horse seems to have thrown his shoe."  
  
"Right this way, milord. Just follow me. My shop is yonder, right beyond those trees."  
  
Gustave smiled. He took the horse's reins and followed. "Do you always wait in the woods for customers to show up?" he asked.  
  
The young man smiled, even though Gustave couldn't see him.   
  
"You happened to catch me on an errand for my wife. I was on my way to St. Etienne's to pick up a few provisions."  
  
Why not Hautefort, Gustave thought, it was closer.  
  
The stranger stopped and jumped down from his horse. They were here, already?  
  
Gustave watched as the young man took a hammer down from its place on the table and grabbed a horseshoe and some nails. He walked over to Gustave's horse to begin his work when a younger woman showed up. He stared at her. He reckoned that she was about his age. It was as if he had never seen a woman in his life.  
  
"You forgot this, Francois," she said, handing him some money.  
  
"Thank you, Eva," Francois said, smiling.   
  
Eva smiled, then caught Gustave's stare. She smiled. "By the way, who is this handsome young man?"  
  
"My name is Gustave, milady." He bowed to her and she curtsied back, giggling.   
  
Francois turned to Gustave. "All done, good sir."   
  
"What is the charge?" Gustave said, digging into his pockets.  
  
Francois smiled. "None, whatsoever. I've just received the most wonderful news. My wife is pregnant with our first child."  
  
"Then may I offer my congratulations." Gustave said, extending his hand, then jumped on his horse. "Good day to you both."  
  
Gustave gave one last look at Eva, then gave a command to the horse and made for the castle.   
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Marguerite smiled to herself as she stepped down from the coach. She hadn't seen the Marquis since the tennis game.  
  
Handsome as ever, she thought. Why couldn't she have met him sooner?  
  
She walked towards the manor, not even waiting for Claudette and Alexandre.  
  
Wait a minute, she thought, isn't he engaged to marry the Lady Isabel du Monde?  
Well, no matter, it's too late now or was it?   
  
She walked into the house looking for the Duke.  
  
"Jules," she called.  
  
"Out here, my dear."  
  
Jules was outside in the garden, sitting in the sun.   
  
"How are you feeling this afternoon, milord?" she said, walking over to him. She was beginning to wonder if Claudette was telling the truth. Maybe it wasn't Claudette at all.   
  
Alex ran through the door toward his father's chair. "Papa, Papa, Mama and Claudette took me to the market today." He crawled onto his lap and gave him his biggest hug.  
  
Mama, Marguerite thought, he's called me his mother. Her thoughts were interrupted by another female voice.  
  
"We had such an exciting day at the market, Jules. Alex was very well behaved as.."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she noticed Marguerite staring at her.  
  
She turned abruptly and walked out as quickly as she had arrived.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Henry paced back and forth. How was he going to do this? He was already worried about Danielle traveling back and forth to the castle. From now on, if there was any painting to be done, it will be done at the manor, no where else.  
  
Next, there was Marguerite to contend with. He never really enjoyed her company. She hadn't said very much on their walk through the market place that day. Not at all like Danielle. She had no sense of humor and nothing much upstairs. She was just another pretty face and he had had plenty of those. He had no idea why his uncle would even think of asking her to marry him.   
  
Unless she had impressed him, somehow. If only he could figure out how.  
  
He couldn't go to bed. He wasn't even tired.  
  
"Henry," Danielle's voice rang out through the stillness of the manor, "How goes it with you?  
  
Henry turned. He smiled at the sight of her face.   
  
"I just can't sleep, Princess," he said. Lord, he prayed, don't let anything happen to her, I love her so much.  
  
"It's Marguerite, isn't it?" she asked him.  
  
He smiled. How could he say it without sounding as if he were telling her what to do?  
  
"Marguerite's a small part of it; it's you and this baby I'm worried about. "I'd be nothing without you by my side, Danielle. You know I need you by my side."  
  
Danielle smiled. She walked closer to him. "You tell me every single day."  
  
Henry reached out and pulled her close to him.  
  
"It's the baby, isn't it?" she said.  
  
Henry nodded his head. Tears started down his cheek. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered. "If there is any painting to be done, I want it done here, at the manor. I do not want you traveling, I don't care how close the castle is."  
  
Danielle reached up and wiped it away. "I understand, Henry. It's because my mother died in childbirth, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"I don't want to be a prisoner in my own home, Henry."  
  
He nodded his head again.  
  
"I might make an exception later on," Henry reached up and touched her cheek, "but not right now."  
  
"No, not now, the hour is late and I miss you by my side. Come to bed, milord. Everything will look better in the morning."  
  
"You're right as usual. I love you, Princess."  
  
"I know," Danielle said, smiling.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Francois was standing alone outside the caravan. He couldn't sleep. Anna was asleep inside. He was thinking of everything that had led up to this moment. He felt as if he didn't deserve all this happiness. He loved it here, and yet, there was this nagging curiosity to find out what would happen if he did show up back in Hautefort, with a pregnant gypsy wife, no less.   
  
Would he and Henry be as close as they had been? Would the King and Queen be as accepting as always? Of course, they would be. He had no doubt about that, especially his cousin, Henry. What had he been up to lately?  
  
They probably would be so happy to see him that they would…  
  
Those questions would never be answered because he wasn't going back, ever. If anything, they would have to come into these woods to drag him out and Francois would be surprised if that ever happened. Although it could, he thought. Nothing is impossible.   
  
Gustave couldn't sleep either. Between what had happened with Leonardo to what he had seen in the marketplace, his thoughts were all jumbled up. He had dropped off the paints at a silent and empty studio.  
  
After all, he had told Leonardo to take it easy. He found him in his bedchamber, lying across his worktable, asleep. Underneath him lay several of his notebooks. It looked as if he had been working on his scientific notes again, as Gustave liked to call them. He'd find out in the morning.   
  
Something else was bothering him, also. It was that gypsy girl he saw the stranger with this afternoon, what was his name? Ah yes, Eva called him Francois. He smiled to himself. Gustave remembered what Francois had called her, but yet he couldn't remember Francois' name.   
  
He suddenly got very sleepy, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was wide-awake again. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her face, smiling at him.   
  
He got up from the bed, dressed and made his way downstairs. Suprisingly, no one stopped him and he headed for the royal stables. He found his horse, jumped on and made for the gypsy camp as fast as he could.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Gustave slowed the horse to a walk when the surroundings looked familiar. He looked around, but hadn't seen anyone. He recognized Francois' blacksmith shop and continued onward, looking for something, anything that resembled a gypsy camp. He couldn't see a thing.  
"Halt," a male voice called out, "who is out there?"  
  
Gustave thought he recognized the voice, but he wasn't sure. "It is I, Gustave. My horse had thrown his shoe.  
  
"Show yourself." The voice came again.  
  
That's a little difficult to do in the dark, Gustave thought, but he noticed a little bit of light coming from a clearing in the woods. He commanded the horse to go forward. That's when he saw Francois staring back at him. He had a bow and arrow slung over his shoulder, something he hadn't had that afternoon. There was a sword attached to Francois' belt, another thing he didn't take note of. Now where could he possibly have gotten that? Gustave wondered, but dismissed it. It was very possible that it had been stolen. He jumped down from the horse.  
  
Francois smiled as he recognized the young man.  
  
"Ah, Gustave," Francois said, extending his hand. Gustave took it. "What brings you out here this early morning?"  
  
Gustave stood there. He couldn't think of anything to say. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as they turned red. Just as well it was still dark out.  
  
Francois laughed as he walked forward. "Cat got your tongue?" He returned the arrows to the holder.  
  
Gustave needed a hole so he could fall into it and disappear. He wanted to jump on his horse and gallop away, but he stood there, frozen to the spot. If he could go after Leonardo da Vinci at the ball, he could do this.  
  
"I..I..I.."  
  
That's all he managed to get out.  
  
"You came to see Eva again, is that it?"  
  
Gustave was shocked. How could he know? "Well, that was part of it." He sighed. "No," he said. "That's all of it. She's probably asleep now anyway, I don't know why I came here, I think I'll just get on my horse and.."  
  
"Good morning, Gustave," a female voice called out to him. Gustave looked to his right where the voice had come from. There were two women coming from the clearing. One he recognized as Eva, the other he did not. He waited until they came closer.  
Chapter 21  
  
Marguerite was adding some last minute touches to her note to the Marquis. She folded the letter carefully and sealed it with hot wax. She didn't know who would deliver it, but she needed someone who she could trust.   
  
It would probably be the first and last time she would do this, in fact, she didn't know why she was doing it in the first place. She hadn't seen the Marquis for months. Why should she care now?  
  
Maybe it was because she had been unhappy. They had been married for two weeks. They didn't do anything together; they didn't even sleep together. She hadn't seen any of the money he had promised to give her as a wedding present. The only thing she saw was Alex. For some strange reason, she loved that little boy. He had meant everything to her and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, especially when Alex called her "Mama."  
  
It also brought back memories of her first visit to the Manor de Barbarac. She had been nine years old. She had barely remembered her own father, who had been beheaded for treason when she had been six.   
  
Auguste treated her as if she had been one of the family from the day he arrived at their crumbling chateau. She was so looking forward to meeting Danielle, Auguste's daughter. It was all he ever talked about. She had raised her hopes up, a father at last.   
  
But he left them, just as her birth father had. That's what her mother kept telling her. She heard it from Rodmilla all her life, talking about the way Auguste had betrayed her and her sister. How Danielle was evil and should be treated as nothing more than a servant. Rodmilla swore she would give her something better than the smallest manor house in the province. She grew to hate Danielle and everything else about the manor. Marguerite had been jealous of Danielle because, at least she could remember her father. She had had him all to herself until they came along. And yet, she was willing to share where Marguerite could not.   
  
She had always longed for a father, maybe that's why she married the Duke. Marguerite never wanted Alex to feel the pain she had felt by losing not only her first father, but her stepfather as well. She wanted to be there for him, just as long as he needed her.  
  
She picked up the letter again and examined it closely.   
  
Chapter 22  
  
Gustave didn't want to leave; he didn't care what hour of the morning it was. It was true, everything Danielle had told him about these people. They were wonderful people. All of the gypsies made him feel as if he belonged there, as if he were an old friend who had returned from a long journey, especially Francois. He was asking him questions all night driving him absolutely crazy. He wasn't sure if he should answer him. Some of them were just too personal.   
  
He was standing on a hilltop watching the sunrise. Eva had shown him where the place was. She was around somewhere. He hadn't slept at all and knew that he would be tired later. Right now, he felt giddy and excited. He never felt this way before.  
  
"Gustave." He turned around to find Eva with some wildflowers in her hand. Gustave smiled at her as she held them out to him. "Aren't they beautiful?" she said, "first of the season."   
  
"Yes, they are beautiful, " Gustave whispered. He took the flowers with one hand and took her other hand in his. "But they're nothing compared with you."   
  
Eva smiled up at him, her face as radiant as the daylight.  
  
Gustave smiled back. Did I really say that, he wondered? Where had that come from?  
  
"Do you really have to go?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"I'll come back," Gustave smiled. "Maybe tonight or tomorrow.."  
  
She kissed him on the mouth. It was the first physical contact they had all night.  
  
He didn't know how to respond at first. Then he decided he wasn't going to think about it; just let it happen. This was much too long, he thought. Now he couldn't breathe and he was starting to feel all these funny feelings.  
  
He pulled away from her and stared at her face. Her large blue-green almond shaped eyes. Her black hair, falling loose behind her shoulders. Never in his life had a seen another woman as beautiful or wonderful as this one. She was standing right there, opposite him.   
  
He reached out and pulled her close to him. He forgot everything else.   
  
Chapter 23  
  
"MARGUERITE."  
  
She woke with a start. She looked around, not sure of her surroundings.   
  
She gasped in horror as she realized she hadn't been to bed. She had fallen asleep at her small writing table in her room.   
  
"MARGUERITE."   
  
It was a woman's voice, no doubt about that. She stood up from up the table, trying to sort out why she had been there in the first place. Then she remembered. The letter to the Marquis, where was it? She looked all over the top of the table, then looked underneath.   
  
She crawled under the table, searching frantically. She was starting to panic. She was just about to look under the oriental throw rug when she saw two medium sized feet poking under the table. A face bent down to look.   
  
"Lose something, milady?" Claudette asked.   
  
Suddenly a small face peered in. "Mama."  
  
Alexandre ran into Marguerite's waiting arms.   
  
He hugged her, then pulled away.  
  
"Mama, play a game?" he asked.  
  
Marguerite smiled. She hugged him back.   
  
"Yes, Alex," she said. "Mama play a game."  
  
The letter had been forgotten, for the moment.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Danielle and Jacqueline were helping Paulette, Louise and Annette, the new house servant, get ready for the arrival of the Duke and Duchess.  
  
Danielle had rehearsed her simple speech with Jacqueline all morning long. She was actually a nervous wreck. She didn't know what to expect from Marguerite, but she did not want to react badly to anything that woman would say or do.  
  
She was wiping the new china she received from the King and Queen as one of the wedding presents they had received. She handed them to Jacqueline who was setting the table. They were surprised to hear the doorbell ring.   
  
Jacqueline looked questioningly at Danielle.   
  
"No, not yet," Danielle said, "it's still early."  
  
They both walked up the stairs to find Gustave standing there. Annette had let him in. He looks funny, Danielle thought, she had never seen him like this. Well, maybe once, when he had that crush on one of the courtiers at the castle..  
  
"Gustave," she asked, "are you all right?"  
  
Gustave opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He began to sway and promptly fell to the floor.  
  
Jacqueline rushed over and bent down to listen for a breath, anything to prove he was still alive.  
  
Danielle was about to walk over to him when Jacqueline looked up.  
  
"He's fast asleep." Jacqueline said, looking up at Danielle.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Leonardo couldn't find his apprentice anywhere. He was sitting in his studio, holding his right hand. It was getting harder and harder to move it every day. He hadn't really told Gustave the truth.   
  
He wanted, no, he needed a rest. He tried to explain that to King Francis, but he was having none of it. Leonardo shook his head. He felt useless without his right hand, even though he was left-handed.   
  
He was thinking of talking to the King again, but a missing Gustave kept him from doing it. Where was that boy, anyway?  
  
Francois was working in his shop, making horseshoes. The days were starting to get warmer; soon it will be summer. He smiled, thinking about the summers in Hautefort at the castle, playing in the maze, running down the castle halls, ..  
  
Why am I thinking about this, he asked himself? He couldn't stop. Maybe because Gustave had told him he'd come from there. He had caught him up on everything at the castle. How he was an apprentice to the court painter, Leonardo da Vinci. He told him the King and Queen were well and that Henry had gotten married and how Henry's wife, Danielle, was going to have a baby. Francois smiled. He couldn't even think of Henry as ever being married or even being a father.   
  
Francois never once gave away his identity, nor did Gustave even ask.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eva and Anna coming back from the fields.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Gustave was eating like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't believe he was this hungry. The five hours of sleep did him some good.  
  
"You must be hungry." Danielle said, "Haven't you had anything to eat at all?"  
  
"No," Gustave said, taking another piece of fresh baked bread that Danielle had been saving for the afternoon meal. "I wasn't very hungry."  
  
He looked at her. "Danielle, how does it feel to be in love."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Are you in love, Gustave? Is that where you were?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he said, biting on an apple. He held it away from him and looked at it, then brought it back to his mouth. He took another bite. "These are really good. Did you pick these?"  
  
"Stop changing the subject, Gustave," she teased. "Tell me."  
  
"Her name is Eva. She's a gypsy girl, my age. Danielle, she's beautiful and smart," he took the last bite of the apple.  
  
"Gypsy?" Danielle asked.  
  
Gustave looked at the apple core, put it down, and then grabbed another. He was about to bite into it, when Danielle took it away from him.  
  
"GUSTAVE"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Go on, you said a gypsy girl?"  
  
"Yes," Gustave said, he was fidgeting now. "Her older sister, Anna, is married some blacksmith named Francois."   
  
"Francois?" Danielle asked. She was sorry she had taken the apple away. She handed it back to him.   
  
Gustave bit off a large chunk. "Yes, we talked half the night. He asked me all these questions about Hautefort and the castle. It was as if he knew everything I was talking about. There was something else that was strange. Yesterday, when I met him, he was going to St. Etienne's to pick up supplies."  
  
"So," Danielle asked, "what's so strange?"  
  
"Hautefort is closer. Seems to me he's avoiding this place."  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Marguerite was in the driveway, coming from the front garden. Alex's playtime had ended. She was headed toward the front door, when she heard a voice calling her. She turned around.   
  
"Monsieur le Marquis," she said, looking up at him. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I believe I have something of yours." The Marquis de Limoges picked up her hand and opened it.   
  
He dropped an embroidered handkerchief into her hand.  
  
He looked up, waiting for her reaction.  
  
She looked back at him.  
  
"When did I drop this?" she asked  
.  
"Must've been yesterday at the marketplace and the name's Phillippe."  
  
They stared at each other.   
  
Marguerite was the first to break the spell.   
  
"I must be going, Monsieur," she said. "I have an appointment that I must keep."  
  
"Maybe later, then?"  
  
Marguerite smiled. She thought about it. "No, not tonight. Tomorrow, perhaps."   
  
Phillippe smiled. "Until tomorrow, then."  
  
Marguerite watched as he jumped on his horse and disappeared down the road. She had no intentions of ever meeting him anywhere. Not tonight, anyway  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Gustave was still eating when Henry walked in with Laurent. With him, were his parents and bringing up the rear was Leonardo.  
  
"There you are, my boy." Leonardo said, holding his arms out. Gustave stood up and walked over to him. They hugged each other.   
  
Laurent motioned for everyone to go upstairs. Henry, Danielle, Gustave and Leonardo remained behind. Danielle and Henry promised to join them.  
  
Leonardo held him away. "We have been looking all over for you."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Gustave asked.  
  
"We ran into some of the gypsies coming here." Henry said, walking over to join Danielle. "Apparently, he's been with them all morning." He smiled at Gustave.  
  
"I know," Danielle said, "he told me. Seems as if my old friend has fallen in love."  
  
Gustave turned red.   
  
"Her name is Eva, Henry," Danielle continued. "She's Gregor's younger daughter, remember?"  
  
It was only last year when they were at the gypsy camp. Gregor had introduced them. .   
  
Henry couldn't remember. He thought about it, then shook his head.   
  
"I'm afraid I wasn't thinking about anything that night, except you, Princess."  
  
Danielle smiled.   
  
"Well, I remember them. The older one, Anna, is married now to a blacksmith."  
  
"Blacksmith," Henry frowned. "I don't remember a blacksmith? What was his name?" He turned to Gustave.  
  
"Francois." Gustave said.  
  
Chapter 29   
  
Marguerite was getting ready. She had tried on gown after gown. Nothing looked right. It was only to the manor, she thought. Why was she so concerned about what she was going to wear?  
  
Claudette walked in to her room. She began to pick up the gowns that had been thrown onto the bed. Others were lying on the floor.  
  
Marguerite was standing admiring herself in the swinging mirror.  
  
"What do you think," she asked Claudette, "how do I look?"  
  
"As beautiful as ever." Claudette answered. She was still picking up the gowns.   
  
Marguerite could see her in the mirror.  
  
"Claudette, are you looking at me?"   
  
"The gown is blue, Duchess," she said, "Goes with your eyes."  
  
Marguerite turned around. "I think I'll leave this on." She wondered what Jules would wear.  
  
"You know what to do for Alex."  
  
"Of course, milady."  
  
Marguerite smiled "Thank you Claudette, You have been most helpful." She was walking out her bedroom when she heard Claudette call after her.  
  
"The Duke would like to see you before you go, Duchess." Claudette said.  
Chapter 30  
  
Henry straightened up at the name.   
  
"Francois?"  
  
Gustave nodded. "That's what he told me."   
  
The room was still. No one spoke. The only sound was Gustave biting into the apple.  
  
"Henry," Danielle said, "can you hear me?"  
  
Henry stood, motionless. The sound of the teeth against apple woke him up.  
  
"What did he look like? Did he tell you his full name? How long has he been there?"  
  
He turned to Danielle.  
  
"Princess," he said, "he was probably there the night we were."   
  
"Who, Henry?"  
  
"My cousin, Francois. He's been missing since last August. Remember, I think I mentioned him to you."  
  
Danielle thought for a moment. "The one whose coach was robbed on the way back to the province. His father had died when he was thrown from the car."  
  
Henry nodded. "We stopped looking for him. We thought he was dead."  
  
Leonardo and Gustave looked from Henry to Danielle, then back to Henry.  
  
"What are they talking about, Gustave?" Leonardo asked.  
  
"Not exactly sure." Gustave answered. He looked back at Henry and Danielle. Henry couldn't stop talking.   
  
"What's going on?" Gustave asked, to no one in particular.   
  
He turned back to Leonardo. "Do you know how it feels to be in love?"  
  
Leonardo smiled, threw his head back and laughed so loud that it attracted every one's attention.  
  
Marguerite knocked on her husband's door. "Jules," she called, "is it alright to enter?"  
  
Jules opened it. He was wearing his new sliver tunic with gold piping. The breeches had been the same silver color. He took one look at Marguerite and smiled.  
  
"Ready, my love? " Marguerite said.   
  
"Almost," he smiled at her. "Just have to finish a few things first. Meet me downstairs, in the library."  
  
Marguerite turned to go, but Jules called her back.  
  
"Oh," he said, "Get the boy ready. He'll come with us."  
  
"Milord?" she asked, turning to look at him.  
  
"He should meet his cousins," the Duke said and closed the door.  
  
Marguerite stared at it for a few seconds, turned and walked toward Alex's room.  
  
The Duke opened the door slightly and peeked out. He waited until Marguerite disappeared into his son's room, smiled and closed the door.  
  
He walked over to his writing table and sat down. He opened the table drawer and reached in to pull out Marguerite's note. He smiled as he broke the seal, then turned it around and began to read.  
  
Chapter 31   
  
Francois and Anna had talked to Eva about Gustave. Apparently, they had not made love, just talked to each other. Maybe just one kiss.  
  
"I think I love him," Eva said, looking at Anna.  
  
Anna smiled at her sister. "Isn't it a little too early to tell?"  
  
"I don't think so. How long was it for you two?"  
  
"It only took me a day to realize I was in love," Francois said and took her hand in his. Are you going to disappoint me and tell me that it wasn't the same for you?"   
  
Anna smiled back at him.   
  
"I'll never tell." Anna teased.   
  
Francois smiled and pulled her close to him.  
  
"You might be right, Eva," Francois whispered, only he was talking to Anna.  
  
Later that day, Anna came to the blacksmith shop to visit.   
  
"Do you want to return to Hautefort, Francois?" she asked him, "to the royal family?"  
  
"You've asked me a hundred times, Anna, and I've always told you the same thing."  
  
Anna nodded. "Not even for a visit?"  
  
Francois stopped pounding the hot metal. He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I think you want to meet them more than I want to return," he said.  
  
"I am a little curious."  
  
Francois smiled and took her chin in his hand. "Maybe one day, after the baby is born."  
  
Anna smiled. She stood up. "Supper's almost ready. Come." She held her hand out and he took it.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Marguerite, Jules and Alex arrived at the manor house late in the afternoon. Annette opened the door to let them in.   
  
Marguerite walked up the front steps and looked around.  
  
Henry and Danielle were standing there to greet them.   
  
Henry couldn't help it. "Marguerite," he said, trying to hide a smile. "You're looking well."  
  
Some things just don't change, Danielle thought, as she smiled and greeted the Duke.   
  
"And this must be Alex." Henry said as he bent down to take his hand. "I'm your cousin, Henry and this is your cousin, Danielle."  
  
Alex smiled, then retreated behind Marguerite's gown.  
  
Henry stood up and looked at his uncle. "Come," he said, "let's all gather in the drawing room, shall we?"   
  
The dinner went better than Henry had expected. Danielle was surprised everything went so smoothly what with Marguerite back at the manor and all. Little Alex had been a joy to behold. He was everything Henry said he was.   
  
Before everyone broke up into different groups, King Francis had an announcement to make.  
  
"Leonardo has informed me that he no longer intends paint. He no longer has the use of his right hand. He informs me that even though he is left handed, his right hand was just as important.   
  
"Therefore, on Leonardo's recommendation, I hereby call upon our next court painter, Monsieur Gustave de Pres, to step forward."   
  
The room went silent. Gustave stood there. He didn't move until Danielle poked him in the arm.   
  
Chapter 33  
  
Gustave didn't know what to say. He looked over at Leonardo, who had just clapped him on the back.   
  
"Didn't we prepare a speech for this momentous occasion?" Leonardo whispered. He handed Gustave a small piece of paper.   
  
Gustave looked down at it, then looked up.   
  
"Thank you all very much," he said, still in shock and ignoring the piece of paper that Leonardo had handed him. 'I think I'll go somewhere and sit down now."  
  
With that, he fainted.  
  
With dinner finished, a small informal meeting was held in the study. It was just the immediate family. Leonardo stayed with Gustave to make sure he was all right.  
  
"So, " Henry said, addressing Marguerite and Jules, the two of you really did get married?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," the Duke answered. "I apologize for it being on such short notice."  
  
"No," Henry said, "No need for apologies." He extended his hand. "Let me congratulate the two of you. I hope you'll be very happy. I know I am." He looked over at Danielle, beaming.  
  
"How many months, Danielle?" Marguerite asked.   
  
"Six, Marguerite. It feels like forever."  
  
"And you, Jacqueline?"  
  
Jacqueline looked up. "Five, going on six." She looked at Danielle. "I thought.." she trailed off, looking at Danielle's face.  
  
"I have been talking to my uncle, Marguerite," Henry said, "and he's talked of little else. He's praised you to the heavens. And, I must admit, you really have done wonders with Alexandre." He gestured to the little boy, who had fallen asleep by Marguerite's side.  
  
Jules smiled and turned to Marguerite with nothing but love in his eyes.  
  
Henry watched them both with a smile and continued.  
  
"With that said, we are in unanimous agreement. You both have an open invitation to visit us at the manor or at the castle anytime your heart desires."  
  
Marguerite smiled. "Thank you, Henry." It was all she could think to say.  
  
"I think we should be getting him home," the Duke said, standing up. "The hour has grown late." He turned to his nephew.  
  
"I hope you do not think us rude," he said.  
  
Henry smiled. "No, uncle. The boy should have his sleep."  
  
"Then we will say good night."  
  
Jules picked the sleeping boy up in his arms and carried him out of the room. Marguerite smiled and followed.  
  
Just then, Leonardo dashed into the room.  
  
"He's gone! Gustave's disappeared."  
  
"You were supposed to be watching him." Henry said.  
  
"I held the smelling salts under his nose, " Leonardo said, "he's was groggy for a bit. He told me was thirsty and went out to the pump to get him some water. When I returned, he was gone."  
  
"I have a funny feeling about this," Henry said. He looked at Marguerite and the Duke. "You may stay here tonight, if you like." He turned to his parents. "The same for the two of you. We'll have Paulette make up the extra beds." He turned to Laurent. "Come then, let's see if we can't find him."  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Eva was waiting by the clearing. They had made up to meet here tonight. She'd felt like she had been waiting for hours. He couldn't possibly be late, she was waiting for this moment all day.  
  
Henry and Laurent caught of Gustave a little ways ahead. Gustave was keeping his horse at a slow walk. The two of them were doing the same.   
  
There was a clearing up ahead. Henry held his arm out for Laurent to stop. They watched as Gustave jumped off his horse into someone's arms.   
  
"They must have moved the camp, Laurent," Henry whispered. "I don't remember any of this."   
  
He commanded the horse to move forward. Laurent shook his head, then followed.  
  
When he reached the clearing, Henry looked around. There was no sign of anyone. Gustave, his horse and the girl had just disappeared.   
  
"Henry, we'd better head back. He'll be fine."  
  
"It wasn't him I was thinking about," Henry said. He gave a final look and turned his horse around. They started toward the manor.  
  
Francois watched his cousin retreat from behind a tree. He waited until they were out of sight before he stepped out. He hasn't changed at all, he thought.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
The Duke decided it would be best if they stayed the night. They didn't want to disturb Alex.  
  
Marguerite was tucking Alex in when the Duke walked in the room.   
  
"I would like to speak to you when you are done here," he said.  
  
"I am all finished, milord," Marguerite answered. "Care for walk in the little garden? It's a beautiful night."   
  
"Yes, my dear, I would love that." He smiled.  
  
Marguerite led him downstairs and took him to the small servant's entrance. They walked across the driveway to the garden.  
  
"It's lovely," she said, marveling at everything. "I can't believe what Danielle's done with this place."  
  
"Marguerite," the Duke began. She looked up.  
  
"Yes, milord?"  
  
He stopped and looked at her. He took her hands in his.  
  
"Thank you, for everytihing."  
  
Marguerite stared. "You are quite welcome, milord," she answered. "Would you care to explain?"  
  
Jules looked at her. "For the beautiful letter."  
  
"Letter?" she asked, looking at him, "what letter?"  
  
He pulled out the folded piece of paper. He had it tucked in his breeches.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Marguerite stared at him. Where did that come from? Didn't I burn it in the fireplace? She couldn't remember.  
  
"This one," he said. "Alexandre found it, out in the hallway. He picked it up and brought it to me."  
  
"Could you read it to me again?" she asked. "I'd love to hear you speak the words."   
  
Jules smiled. He opened it up and began. "My dearest love. I suppose I have always loved you from the day we met. I had not realized it until yesterday when I looked into your eyes. You mean everything to me. I will not rest until we are lying together in each other's arms. Until then, my love, I remain …"   
  
He put the letter down. "It is for me, isn't it?"  
  
Marguerite smiled, innocently. "Of course, my love, who else would it be for?"   
  
"Maybe for de Limoges? He's been showing up at our door as of late. Can't imagine why?"  
  
"I ran into him yesterday, at the marketplace," she answered. "He returned a handkerchief that I dropped, milord. That's all."  
  
Marguerite was trembling. It suddenly turned very cold.   
  
"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" he asked.  
  
Marguerite looked up at him. She put her arms around her waist. She was trying to warm herself up.  
  
"Of course not, Jules. You know how I feel about you."  
  
"Actually, we've never discussed it. You know how I feel. I know Alexandre loves you. It was one of the reasons I married you." He stopped and looked at her. "I have always been in love with you, Marguerite. Ever since I saw you at the tennis game." He smiled. "I must've been the only man there. " He shook his head. "The way your sister caught that ball and handed it to you? "   
Marguerite couldn't believe this. Where was he? Well, why should she have seen him when all she wanted to look at was Henry?  
  
"When I asked after you a few days later, my sister told me you had been moved to the servant's quarters. I asked if there was anything I could do, maybe I could take you in. 'Not now,' she said. 'Wait a few days. I'll arrange something.'  
  
Marguerite stood there, stunned. She wasn't as cold as she had been.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, "it was a few months, until your mother had fallen ill. You see; I knew your mother, Marguerite. I met her a long time ago, when she married your father. We were old friends, the Baron and I. I've always had a great fondness for Rodmilla. We lost touch after the Baron was beheaded and she married de Barbarac."   
  
"I've seen you around the village so many times. I always thought your mother might disapprove of a proposal from a man who was as old as your father. He sighed. "I lied to you, Marguerite. I am guilty of that. I do not have as much money as everyone thinks I have." He looked at her. "At first, I needed a companion, just someone to watch over me and my son. My love for you grew and I wanted you by my side. You reminded me so much of my late wife."  
  
"Anyway, you haven't answered me."  
  
He looked at her, waiting for her to speak.  
  
She stood there, not sure what to answer him.  
  
It seemed a long time before she finally spoke.  
  
"Yes, milord," she said. "I do love you, with all my heart."   
  
I can't believe I said that, she thought, as he brought his lips closer to hers.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
May, 1511  
  
Gustave was watching Francois at work. He had become fascinated. He asked tons of questions, Francois even let him make a few horseshoes.  
  
Gustave had been there for two weeks now. He didn't want to leave. He understood Francois' reluctance to return to Hautefort. Life was so simple living with these people. Except for the occasional raid or two, it had been peaceful.  
  
Francois had insisted that Gustave go back, more than once as a matter of fact. He told him he was calling too much attention to the camp and they would have to move again. Henry was coming by every day now, not only to search for him, but to persuade Gustave to come back. Gustave always refused.  
"What about your position as court painter?" Francois asked. He had finished the last of the horseshoes. He wiped the sweat from his face and sat down on a long bale of hay.  
  
"I am not that anxious to go back just yet. Leonardo can still work, although his hand is much worse than it used to be. I also need to find another apprentice, someone to help me."  
  
Francois smiled. "We have just the man for the job."  
  
Gustave looked up. "Really?" he replied. "Someone from the camp?"  
  
Francois stood and untied his apron. "Come," he said, "let me introduce you and show you some of his work."  
  
He turned to Gustave.  
  
"You must promise me something first."  
  
Gustave stood up after him. He smiled. "What am I getting into?"  
  
Francois laughed. "We'll make a little wager. I introduce you to Pieter. If you like his work and you agree to use him as your apprentice, promise me you will go back.  
  
Gustave picked up his hands and placed them on his hips. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"   
  
"No, Gustave, it's just that you should accept your position and not be so afraid of it."   
  
"I don't want to risk losing Eva, " Gustave said. "I love her. Someday, I want to marry her.  
  
"Why don't you two get married today? Father Thomas at St. Etienne's will marry without question. That's where Anna and I got married."  
  
Gustave looked at him. "A church wedding? But I thought…?"  
  
Francois nodded. "Don't worry so much. Come, let's go meet Pieter before the sun sets."  
  
He started to walk out before Gustave grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Is that the wager you had?"  
  
Francois nodded. "Yes, Gustave, it is."  
  
Gustave smiled. "Tell you what, then. I'll look at Pieter's work and I'll marry Eva, if she'll have me." He laughed as he thought about it. He couldn't even imagine having a wife.  
  
He looked back up at Francois. "You have to promise me that you'll meet Henry and come back with me. That's the only way I'll leave, Francois. What do you say?"  
  
"Anna's pregnant, Gustave. I don't want her to lose the baby."  
  
"Then just meet him, Francois, let him know that you are alive. Let him know that you care about him. He wants to see you again, Francois. You know he's been coming here every day."  
  
Francois nodded. He turned his eye downward towards the floor. He was in thought.  
  
When he looked up again, he was smiling.  
  
"It's a deal, Gustave."  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Henry and Laurent were off on another hunting trip. They were using bows and arrows, although Laurent had never been the best at archery.  
  
They had a couple of squirrels, and a few rabbits. They were about leave, when Laurent spotted a deer.  
  
He took careful aim and shot the arrow. It missed by a mile. The deer stood there, looking at him.  
  
He was about to try again, when an arrow came whizzing by, straight from behind him.   
  
Laurent turned around to see where it had come from. Standing in back of him was a young man, about Henry's age. He looked familiar.  
  
"Hello, Laurent," he said, "Nice to see you again."  
  
Laurent took a minute for it to settle in. "Francois?" he asked.  
  
He nodded at the mention of his name and smiled. Gustave came out from his hiding place behind a rock and joined him. They began to walk over to him.   
  
They stood there staring at each other for the longest time before they laughed and hugged one another.   
  
Francois pulled away, tears in his eyes. He didn't think he would get this emotional.  
  
"We have been searching all over for you," Laurent said, wiping the tears from his own eyes. "We gave you up for dead."  
  
Francois smiled, through the tears. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
"Three years," Laurent said. "We got word that you were in Paris for two years and that your father, the Duke Phillippe du Bois, was bringing you back when you were ambushed in the woods. We had no idea where you were. The King and Queen have been out of their minds with worry."  
  
Francois grinned. "You can tell them that I am well and in good spirits."  
  
"You could tell them that yourself. You'll be coming back with us, won't you?"  
  
Francois shook his head. "Not today, it's a little more complicated than that. You see.."  
  
He was about to explain when a voice called out from inside the woods.   
  
"Hey, Laurent, I don't believe you shot this deer. You couldn't shoot at me if I was right next to you." Henry laughed and turned around. He saw two people standing opposite Laurent. He squinted a little to make sure he was seeing right. The smile on his face disappeared. "No," he said, as he walked closer. "It couldn't be." He broke into a run.   
  
Henry finally reached the spot where the three of them were standing.   
  
He stood there, staring at the two of them.  
  
"Francois?" he whispered. He couldn't get his voice any louder.   
  
"It's me, Henry."   
  
They stood there for the longest time, staring at one another, tears streaming down both their faces. Finally, they both reached out and embraced each other, Laurent and Gustave looking on.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Marguerite was getting ready to take little Alex out to play when a knock came on the door.  
  
She was about to go down to open it, but Claudette had gotten their first.  
  
Marguerite hurried down the stairs of the manor. She thought it might be Jules returning from his afternoon ride.  
  
She was halfway down the stairs when she stopped. Claudette turned around. With her was the Marquis de Limoges.   
  
He bowed. "Duchess."   
  
Marguerite smiled as she walked down the stairs. She was surprised Claudette let him in. He was coming by every day for two weeks now, and Marguerite had always made some excuse not to see him.  
  
"Nice to see again, Monsieur le Marquis," she said, as she reached the bottom. She looked at Claudette.  
  
"Can you get Alex ready for his playtime, Claudette? I will join you there, directly."  
  
"Very well, mistress." Claudette said and walked up the stairs, not giving the Marquis a second look.  
  
Marguerite waited until Claudette was out of sight and turned her attention to the Marquis.   
  
"May I ask what brings you here on such a beautiful spring afternoon?"  
  
The Marquis smiled. "I just wanted to see your lovely face again, Marguerite. You didn't show up that night."  
  
Marguerite smiled. "That was two weeks ago, Phillippe. A lot has happened since then."   
  
She looked up the stairs. Everything was quiet and there was no sign of Alex and Claudette at all.  
  
"Let's go for a little walk, by the woods near the house. We can be alone there."  
  
The Marquis smiled. "I would love a short walk."  
  
Marguerite smiled. "Very well."  
  
Once they were outside, the two of them began walking, away from the manor.  
  
"Where have you been, Marguerite? I have sent messages, letters, and I have come around myself, these past two weeks, all to no avail. Are you trying to avoid me?  
  
Marguerite just didn't know how to put it. She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"A lot has changed, Phillippe," she said. "It's not as intolerable as it used to be. "  
  
The Marquis looked at her.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, we are sleeping together. Oh, we still have our separate rooms, but he has been spending less and less time in his. He tells me he loves me every morning, noon and night. He's been more attentive and less disagreeable then usual. He's even resumed his daily afternoon ride. He's a different man, Phillippe. And little Alex, " her face brightened up everytime she mentioned him, "Alex is my heart, Phillippe. He is so sweet and loving, so cute and cuddly, I just can't get enough of him. And he loves me, Phillippe, don't ask me why, but he loves me."  
  
The Marquis smiled. "As I do you, dear lady."  
  
Marguerite shook her head. "It is not to be, Phillippe. I have promised you falsely and for that I apologize. I should have seen you the first time you came by, not avoid you like I have been."   
  
She took his hands in hers and looked straight at him.  
  
"The answer is no, Phillippe, this will not do. I was entertaining the possibility of such an alliance, but not at this time, maybe never."  
  
She stared at him. "Besides, aren't you engaged?"  
  
The Marquis smiled. "Yes, an arrangement set up by our parents at our birth. We are to be married in a fortnight's time. I am not looking forward to it."  
  
"I have seen Lady Isabel. She is a fine, upstanding woman, worthy of any noble. She is beautiful…"  
  
The Marquis interrupted her. "Oh, yes, she is that. She reminds me of you, Marguerite, but she does not have a single brain in her head, unlike you."  
  
Marguerite was surprised at that. She had never once been accused of having any kind of brain in her head at all.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir, for the compliment, but.."  
  
The Marquis smiled. "No ifs, ands or buts, milady," he said. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it, then let it go.   
  
"I understand full well and will not trouble you any more." He smiled and bowed.   
  
Just then, up the road, a figure astride a horse could be seen. It was the Duke returning from his ride.  
  
Chapter 40  
  
Henry and Francois were back at the gypsy camp. They were laughing and joking with each other, talking about old times and new ones. It was as if they had never been apart. Laurent and Gustave were not far away, talking to Anna and Eva.   
  
The gypsies were making rabbit stew to celebrate. Henry said he couldn't stay long, but he was persuaded by Francois to have just a bite. Henry invited him back to the manor with him, but Francois shook his head.   
  
"I cannot, cousin," Francois said, "my wife is with child and I am afraid."   
  
Henry smiled. "I know exactly how you feel. Danielle is pregnant as well."  
  
Francois smiled. "Your wife, I presume?"  
  
"Of course, Francois. What kind of man do you take me for? On second thought, don't answer that."  
  
Francois laughed. "What happened to the Princess of Spain?"  
  
Henry looked at him and laughed. "Oh, she's still in Spain. I am told she is also in her eighth month. She married a Duke and the King was forced into giving him the title of Prince."  
  
They both laughed at that. "I wonder whose idea that was?" Francois said, laughing through his tears.  
  
"Try some of this, Henry," Laurent said, handing him a plate of stew. "This is delicious."  
  
"We should be getting back. Laurent, and Gustave, you should be coming with us."  
  
Gustave shook his head. "Not yet," he said looking at Francois. "I have promised to do something first, but I will meet you at the manor tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Very well then," Henry slid off the large rock they had been sitting on. Francois   
followed him.   
  
Henry and Francois walked slowly toward the horses.   
  
"Will we see you again?" Henry asked his cousin, "You are welcome anytime, you know."  
  
"I promise, Henry, right after the baby is born." He started to cry again. "I didn't realize that I would feel this way."   
  
They fell into each other's arms.   
  
Henry whispered in his cousin's ear before releasing him. "I will miss you, cousin."  
  
"And I will miss you." Francois said. They stood there, each one refusing to move until Laurent called out to him.  
  
Henry and Laurent rode off toward the manor and Francois stepped out into the road to watch them go. Anna, Eva and Gustave stepped out to join him.  
  
"You're late," Danielle teased, until she saw Henry's face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."   
  
"I have," Henry said. He sat down and told Danielle everything that happened.  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Francois stood outside the caravan for a long time, thinking. He thought he could forget the past, he thought that if he stayed away from the province and his other life long enough, he would forget. But this afternoon, upon seeing Henry and Laurent produced feelings that Francois thought didn't exist. He would never forget, as long as he lived, he was convinced of that.  
  
"Francois," a male voice called. He turned around to find Gustave standing in back of him. "Pieter's work is magnificent. I've never seen anything like him. His paintings have a certain quality about them, as if you were looking at the real thing, not a…." His voice trailed off. Francois wasn't listening.   
  
"Francois," Gustave waved a hand in front of his eyes. There was no response.  
"Are you there?"  
  
"Gustave," he said, "tomorrow when you go back with Eva, Anna and I are coming with you."  
  
"Are you sure, Francois?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure. I thought these feelings were dead and buried within me. I never realized that they would float to the surface again. I never realized how much I had missed everyone. I hope Anna forgives me for taking her from her family and friends."   
  
"I'll be doing the same, Francois. I'll be taking Eva away from everyone and everything she knows and loves. You were right, Francois. We have to face our fears, no matter what happens. We can always come back here when we need to and we will always be welcome."   
  
"Gustave is right, Francois, listen to him." Gregor came up behind them. "My girls deserve to have a better life."  
  
"There is no better life than this, Gregor." Francois said. "I've never felt so alive, so free. "  
  
Gregor shook his head. "This is no life, Francois. Running from place to place, never having a permanent home. Being shunned and despised by everyone you meet, all because you are different."  
  
Francois shook his head. "I've never felt that way, Gregor. You have shown Gustave and me nothing but kindness. "  
  
"You are cut from a different cloth than most people, Francois. You don't belong here. We love you very much and we will miss you, but you are welcome here, you know that."  
  
Francois looked at Gregor, took him into his arms and hugged him.   
  
The next morning, Father Thomas married Gustave and Eva with Francois and Anna as witnesses. The wedding wasn't very long and they made for Hautefort and the Manor de Barbarac.  
  
Henry was outside helping Maurice and Louise with the gardening. It always cheered him up when he was upset. He never knew why.   
  
He heard a rumble of thunder in the distance. Funny, he thought, it didn't look like rain.  
  
All three looked up and out in the direction the sound had come from. Maurice was the first to see it. Two horses with two riders on each horse. Henry shielded his eyes from the sun.   
  
They were getting closer. Henry smiled and ran out to the driveway to meet them, followed by Maurice and Louise.   
  
As soon as they reached the manor, Francois and Gustave commanded the horses to stop.  
  
Henry waited for Francois to jump down. When he did, he ran straight over to Henry, the two of them embraced again.   
  
"Hello, cousin, I have returned."  
  
"I have missed you so much, Francois," Henry whispered. "Please don't ever disappear like that again."  
  
"You have my word, Henry."  
  
They let go of each other. Danielle, Jacqueline and Laurent came out, followed by Paulette, Annette and a new house servant, Edward.   
  
Gustave jumped down off his horse and helped Eva down, then walked over to Anna and brought her down.  
  
Everyone crowded around Henry and Francois. Introductions were made and greetings were exchanged. Francois was finally home to stay.  
  
Chapter 42  
  
Summer, early July 1511  
  
It was the second week of July. Danielle was in her ninth month. She couldn't believe how big she had become. It seemed like the hottest day of the year.  
  
This baby can come at any minute, she thought. Hallelujah! I can't wait until all this is over.  
  
She was standing in the manor's front garden, waiting for the women to return from their walk. They were having a homecoming celebration for Francois and Anna.  
  
Marie, Marguerite, Jacqueline and Anna took Alex for a walk, while Francis, Jules, Henry, Francois and Laurent talked about politics and royal business.  
  
Leonardo, Gustave and Pieter Dimitriov, Gregor's nephew, made their own circle and talked about art and painting.   
  
Suddenly, she heard Jacqueline calling her name. She knows better than to do that, Jacqueline thought, I can hardly walk.  
  
"Danielle, quick," she said, "Anna needs help. She's fainted."  
  
She began to follow Jacqueline when the first of the contractions hit her. She ignored it, but another soon followed.  
  
"HENRY," she called. "IT"S TIME."  
  
Francois and Jules were able to carry Anna inside. Francois stayed by her side the entire time. Gustave grabbed a horse and made for the castle to get the court physician.  
  
Paulette and Annette managed to get Danielle downstairs to the kitchen. Henry followed the women downstairs. Paulette tried to keep Henry outside, but he insisted on staying.   
  
Annette, who was a midwife, called for pots of boiling water and some clean cloth.   
  
They placed her on the table. Henry stood by Danielle's side, coaching her every step of the way.  
  
The baby was coming, quicker than Annette had imagined it would. It was a boy.   
  
Paulette cut the umbilical cord as she was instructed. She was cleaning the baby when Danielle cried out again. Henry was still by her side, calming and soothing her.   
  
This one was a girl.  
  
Annette instructed Paulette and Henry how to clean and wrap the infants. She ran upstairs to help Louise with Anna.  
  
Gustave arrived with the court physician, who had examined Anna. Francois would not leave his wife's side. He asked if everything was going to be all right.   
  
"Anna will be fine in a few days," Francois, he said, "but I'm afraid she's lost the baby."  
  
Francois shook his head. He knelt down by his wife and hugged her. "At least you are all right, my dear Anna," he whispered in her ear. "Do not worry. We will try again." He put his head on her stomach and began to cry.   
  
Chapter 43  
  
Francois was with Henry. Danielle was asleep upstairs in their bedroom. Anna was also asleep in one the guest rooms.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said. "I feel sort of responsible."  
  
Francois looked at his cousin and smiled. "It's not your fault at all, Henry. No one knew." He looked at the twins, lying in the cradles that Francois had made for them.  
  
"Have you decided on names for them yet?"   
  
Henry was hardly paying attention. He was marveling how small his little daughter's fingers were.  
  
"Danielle and I talked about it. She had a funny feeling that there were two. Actually, so did the court physician."  
  
He gestured toward the little boy "This is little Henri Francois, the second, carrying on the family name and this little girl here, " Henry said, picking her up, "is Nicole Paulette, after Danielle's mother and one of the house servants."  
  
Henry placed the baby back in the cradle. "It's a good thing you listened to Danielle and made two of these or else we'd be out of luck."  
  
Francois smiled. "Can I hold her?"  
  
Henry looked at his cousin. "Of course you can, Francois, you're their godfather." He picked up Nicole and handed her to Francois.  
  
Francois took her and cradled her in his arms. "Look how small she is, Henry," he said, picking up her little hand. It was a big as his index finger.  
  
Suddenly, she began to cry. Francois looked up at Henry. He handed Nicole back to him. As soon as she was placed in her father's arm, Nicole quieted and went back to sleep.  
  
Henry placed her back in the cradle.   
  
"I promised Danielle that we would raise the babies ourselves, without help from the servants," he said, "but right now, I think I should have Annette help me out. Come, Francois, she can't be too far away."   
  
"I'll keep an eye on them, Henry," Francois whispered, looking at both of them. You go find Annette as fast as you can."  
  
Henry smiled. "I love you, cousin," he said, hugging him.  
  
"I love you, too, Henry," Francois said, then released him.   
  
"I'll return as soon as I can."   
  
Chapter 44  
  
Everyone stayed at the manor that night. Paulette wasn't sure that there was enough room in the house. Marguerite, Jules and Alex were in the loft this time, where Danielle used to sleep while Rodmilla still lived there. Alex slept on a makeshift bed.  
  
Francois and Anna had Rodmilla's old bedroom.   
  
There were three guestrooms upstairs that no one had ever used and had been forgotten about. Beds were made up. King Francis and Queen Marie used one, Gustave and Eva, the other. Leonardo shared a room with Pieter. The physician stayed also. He fell asleep on a chair in the kitchen. No one had the heart to disturb him.  
  
It was a lovely summer night and Marie decided to take a stroll in the garden. She had been upset about the loss of Anna's baby. It had reminded her of her own loss. She would have to invite Anna over to the castle for tea sometime, when she was feeling better. Maybe she should have the whole family, now that Francois was back.  
  
She smiled. That little mischievous child, she thought, scaring her like that. And she had fallen for, as usual. She smiled, thinking about it.  
  
Chapter 45  
  
May, 1511  
  
Marie was sitting outside in the garden, reading a book. It was a beautiful spring day and it was stuffy inside the castle.   
  
She had her back toward the garden entrance, so she didn't see two figures standing there, watching her.  
  
"What do you think, Henry, should I or shouldn't I?"  
  
Henry laughed. "We're not children anymore, Francois, although sometimes I feel like one."   
  
Francois smiled. "A "children?" What kind of grammar is that anyway?"  
  
They laughed. It must've been loud because Marie turned around.  
  
Francois put a hand over Henry's mouth and a finger up to his lips. He crept forward. Henry watched as he had done so many times in the past.  
  
There it is, Henry smiled as Francois scooped up the big brown earthworm. He put his hand up to his mouth to keep from laughing. He felt like a little boy again.  
  
Francois snuck up behind the Queen and put the earthworm on the table, next to her book. It didn't take long for the worm to crawl onto the page she was reading.  
  
Marie let out a scream and stood up so fast, she almost knocked the chair into Francois. Then she shook her head when she realized what it was. She brushed it out of the way.   
  
"Ooh," she said, shivering from head to toe. "Francois," she said, absent-mindedly. "What am I going to do with you?"   
  
"Give me a big hug, of course."  
  
Marie didn't expect an answer.  
  
"Francois?" she said and turned around.  
  
There he was, smiling at her. "Hello, Aunt Marie. You are looking radiant as usual."  
  
"And you are the most beautiful sight I've seen in a long time." She hugged him, both of them crying. Henry stood there, tears welling up in his eyes again. He walked over to them.  
  
"Let me look at you," Marie said, holding him away from her.   
  
"You've grown."  
  
Francois laughed. "I haven't been away that long."  
  
"Seems like forever," a deep male voice called from the side. Francois and Marie turned to see King Francis running in their direction. When he finally reached him, they embraced each other.  
  
"Hello, Uncle," he whispered.  
  
"Good Lord, we thought you were dead." Francis said, releasing him. "Where on earth have you been?"  
  
"It's a long story, Father," Henry said, finally joining them.  
  
"Well, then, by God, he will tell it. Let's go inside, shall we?"  
  
Francois looked at Henry who didn't say anything. He just smiled.   
  
Chapter 46   
  
Back in the present, Marie smiled to herself. Only Francois could do that to her and   
He had been doing it since he was..  
  
"Good evening, Aunt Marie."  
  
Marie jumped at the sudden interruption. She looked over and saw Francois standing there, smiling at her.  
  
"I don't always mean to frighten you."  
  
Marie started to cry and put her arms around him.   
  
Francois held her for what seemed to be forever until she pushed herself away.  
  
"Aunt Marie, are you alright?" The smile disappeared from his face.  
  
She shook her head. "I am so sorry, Francois, about you and Anna."  
  
Francois shook his head. "It's alright, Aunt Marie," he said, hugging her. He was trying not to cry again himself.  
  
He held her away and smiled at her.  
  
"She was having complications on and off. I was afraid to move her from the camp." He smiled. We will try again, as soon as everything settles down. You will be a great Aunt in no time at all."  
  
Marie nodded. "I'm already a grandmother," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She put her arm around him and they began to walk  
  
"Did I ever tell you that Henry almost had an older brother?" she said.  
  
Chapter 47  
  
Marguerite sat in the loft, looking around.  
  
So this is where Danielle slept, she thought, when she wasn't downstairs sleeping by the fireplace.  
  
She tried to put that thought out of her head. They had forgiven her after all.  
  
She turned back to look at the bed. Jules was sound asleep.  
  
She returned to the tiny opening that Danielle had used as a window. She was starting to hate Rodmilla for the way she had treated Danielle; in fact, she was beginning to feel ashamed of herself.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had even considered having an affair. What had she been thinking about, anyway?   
  
She remembered the whole conversation between the Duke and the Marquis.   
  
Chapter 48  
  
May, 1511  
  
Marguerite and the Marquis watched as Jules dismounted from his horse.   
  
"Hello, Phillippe," Jules said, "and what brings you out on this lovely spring afternoon?"  
  
"He just stopped by to ask us to his wedding to Lady Isabel," Marguerite interrupted.  
  
The Marquis looked at Marguerite, then at the Duke.  
  
"Is that the reason why, Phillippe?" Jules asked, walking over to stand beside Marguerite.  
  
"Of course, Jules, would there be another reason?"  
  
"And what was your answer, Marguerite?"  
  
Marguerite smiled. "I told him I would wait until you returned from your ride, milord."  
  
The Duke smiled. "Then we shall be pleased and honored to accept, Marquis." He held out his hand. "May I extend to you my best wishes and hope that you'll be as happy as I am."  
  
The Marquis looked at his hand and then looked up, surprised. He extended his arm and took the Duke's hand in his."  
  
"Thank you, Jules," he said, smiling. "And now I must take my leave. Excuse me." He began to walk down the road when he heard the Duke call out to him.  
  
"Phillippe, aren't you forgetting something? I'm sure you didn't walk here."  
  
The Marquis felt his cheeks getting hot. He turned around and began to walk back, but Jules and Marguerite met him halfway. The Duke was all smiles. "How about joining use for some refreshments?" he asked.   
  
Phillippe didn't say a thing.  
  
Jules put one arm around the Marguerite and another around the Marquis. They walked toward the entrance to the manor. Jules opened the door and they all stepped inside.  
  
Chapter 49  
  
Marguerite smiled, remembering. Phillippe had left in a different frame of mind than when he had first arrived. They had shown up at the wedding, which had been the most extravagant affair she had ever seen.  
  
She heard a small sound, then covers rustling. She looked over at Alex and noticed he had turned on his stomach and had thrown his covers off again, onto the floor.  
  
Marguerite smiled, bent down, picked the covers up from the floor and put them over him again. It was the third time tonight.  
  
She had never regretted the decision she had made, not once.  
  
Chapter 50  
  
Henry was sneaking in the bedroom door. It was the first time he ever had to sneak back in somewhere instead of out; in this case it was the manor. He didn't want to disturb Danielle. It was the first time in the ten months they were married that he had done anything like this.  
  
He didn't even bother to remove his clothes; all he had on were his breeches. He climbed into bed.   
  
Problem was, she was not there.  
  
"Danielle?" he called out, "are you here?"  
  
No answer.  
  
He climbed out of bed again. He sat on the edge of it. She had just given birth to twins only this afternoon. She should be, well, how would he know how she should be.  
  
"DANIELLE?"  
  
Still no answer.   
  
Now he was worried. Where could she have gone? Is she in trouble? Maybe she isn't well. Maybe…  
  
Something had come flying out of the dark and hit his head, knocking him to the floor. At least it was soft.  
  
He picked it up. It was a pillow.  
  
"I know you're here, somewhere, Princess. Come on, show yourself?"  
  
Another pillow hit him.  
  
Henry stood up. "Alright, that's it. Where in the world are you?"  
  
Nothing, not even a pillow this time.  
  
Henry picked up a pillow and threw it out into the dark. It came right back and knocked him down on the floor again.  
  
"I suppose I deserve it for coming in so late. I was with Francois, talking over old times. No one realized how late it was and we.."  
  
"A likely story, milord" her voice called out in the dark. "You're lucky I don't have any apples, this time, but then again…"  
  
An apple flew by and almost hit him in the face. His eyes were getting used to the dark now and he could see her form standing over by the corner. He smiled and picked himself up. He walked closer to her, but something else knocked him down on the floor. It was Danielle, herself.  
  
She started to tickle him and he tried to do the same, but she wouldn't let him. She kept grabbing his hands every time they came up to her stomach.  
  
He finally took hold of hers and held them. They were both laughing.  
  
"You just had a baby, or should I say two. Aren't you exhausted?"  
  
"Times have changed, Henry. It's the 16th century. We are more modern and sophisticated then we used to be. We can handle a lot more than men think we can. And don't assume anything either."  
  
"Is that so," he said.  
  
"Do you doubt me?"   
  
Henry smiled. "Princess, I'll never doubt or assume anything as far as you're concerned. You are the most remarkable woman I've ever known. You can do anything and everything…"  
  
His speech was interrupted by Danielle's passionate kiss. It was the first and last time he would do anything like that again.  
  
Chapter 51  
  
Francois opened the bedroom door. "Anna," he called.   
  
"Over by the window," she said.  
  
He walked over to her. "How are you feeling, my love? I thought you would be asleep. You have a rough afternoon."  
  
Anna nodded. She turned back to the window. "The baby's gone, isn't it?"  
  
Francois nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder. "The physician said it was a girl."  
  
Anna didn't say anything. She turned around to look at him. He was staring right at her.  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
Francois smiled. "Of course, I still love you. How could you even think otherwise." He looked down. "Maybe I should have been here for you tonight, but I wasn't. Henry and I assumed that you would both be asleep."  
  
Anna smiled. "Never assume anything when it comes to women, my love."   
  
"I never will again, Anna." He took her hand.   
  
"I love your family, especially Danielle and Jacqueline. They've been so kind to me. I guess I didn't expect that from royalty."  
  
"Why, because you are a gypsy?"   
  
"Partially."  
  
Francois shook his head. "They were there, you know, at the camp. Same time I was. Henry told me the whole story. Seems they were stranded in the woods and met your father."   
  
"I remember," she said, "Papa introduced me to them."  
  
Francois stared at her. "You never told me."  
  
Anna laughed. "I didn't know he was your cousin."  
  
Francois nodded his head and laughed. How would she know? He continued.  
  
"I was in and out of consciousness at the time. You would know that better than anyone else." He reached out and took her hand. "You were the reason I wanted to live."  
  
"I've heard this speech before, Francois."  
  
"But it's true, all of it. Times have changed, Anna. Because of Danielle, things are different. Aunt Marie and Uncle Francis are looking forward to meeting with you. They had precious little time this afternoon."  
  
Anna looked at him. "Really?" she said.  
  
Francois nodded.   
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything, Anna. Just let me look at you." He picked his hands up and caressed her cheeks.  
  
"I am so grateful that you are alive. Things will be different the next time."  
  
"It not your fault, Francois, I want you to know that."  
  
Francois nodded. "I met my aunt in the garden tonight. She told me a story that I will share with you tomorrow. Right now, it's time for bed."  
  
She nodded and held his hands against her cheeks. "I love you, Francois," Anna said.  
  
"And I love you." Francois was starting to cry again. "Lord," he said, "I've never cried so much in my life."  
Chapter 52  
  
Gustave was sitting up in bed; his head propped up against his elbow. He was watching Eva sleeping for the umpteenth time.   
  
She is so beautiful, he thought, reaching out to touch her face. He couldn't believe that anyone could ever fall in love with him, especially someone as wonderful as Eva.  
  
He remembered how frightened he was on their first night at the manor. He was trying to put off going to bed. He thought up every excuse, but no one wanted to stay up with him, not even Leonardo.  
  
"Come on, Gustave, " Eva had said. "We have to go up there sometime."  
  
And so, Gustave went, a little reluctant and a little excited. He didn't know what was going happen. They closed the door and stood there, staring at each other.  
  
Eva knew that if they were going to have any kind of a wedding night, she would have to make the first move, at least in the beginning. She reached out her hand to pull him closer, but he moved back. He wasn't that frightened when they kissed at the camp every night.   
  
"Something wrong, Gustave," she had asked.  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
"Of course I do, Gustave." She reached out to touch him, but he pulled further back.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
Eva shook her head and smiled. She reached out her hand again and brought him closer to her.   
  
She kissed him, at first tentatively, then a little more passionate. Gustave was feeling that same way again, every time she kissed him. It was no different now.   
  
They pulled away, each out of breath and staring at one another.  
  
Eva began to take off her clothes, then she started to remove his. He made no move to stop her.  
  
Gustave had never seen her like this. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe how she made him feel.  
  
He took her face in his hands and brought her close to him.   
  
It never was the same after that night, he thought, watching her sleep. He reached out again to touch her. She gave him the confidence he lacked and the strength to face anything. Without her, he would be nothing. He loved their late night talks, their kisses and mostly, the lovemaking. She had never answered his question, though.  
  
"And what question is that?"  
  
Gustave was startled. He hadn't realized she had been awake. He smiled and took her hand in his own.  
  
"Why is it that you love me so much, Eva. I'm sure there were others who wanted you, handsome, smarter, well built."  
  
"There were," she said, smiling, "but if I wanted them, I could have had them." She sat up and reached out to touch his cheek. "I wanted you, Gustave, I fell in love with you."  
  
"You still didn't answer the question?" he said, smiling getting closer.  
  
"You're sensitive, smart, and beautiful inside and out. I'd never be the same without you, my handsome artist."  
  
Gustave smiled. "I'm still an apprentice for the while. Leonardo's going to work until the end of the year. Then I take over. Pieter will be full time, then. He's learning fast now, Eva. He picks up things very quickly. He is such a.."  
  
She pulled her lips up to his and kissed him. He forgot about the question.  
  
Chapter 53  
  
Henry finally woke up. The light streaming in from the window was too strong. It couldn't be morning. He looked over at Danielle. She was still fast asleep. He heard the castle chapel bells ring out. It was one in the afternoon. He smiled to himself. She really was exhausted. Well, so was he. He watched her sleeping for a minute and then realized something. The babies! He hadn't heard a sound out of them all night. He promised Danielle he would take care of them. He didn't want to let her down again.   
  
He jumped down from the bed and almost walked out with no clothes on at all. He ran back in, threw on his breeches and ran down to the nursery where they were. He found Paulette and Annette in there feeding them and changing their wraps. It was against Danielle's orders.   
  
As soon as Paulette put little Henri Francois back into his cradle, he walked in and called her out.  
  
"We know it's against Danielle's orders, Your Highness, but the babies were crying. I assume she's still asleep."  
  
"Yes, Paulette, she is and the name is still Henry."  
  
He looked down at the little faces, sleeping in their cradles. He still couldn't get over that these were his children. It certainly was a miracle of life.  
  
He bent down and picked up Henri. He put Henri's tiny finger on his index finger and played with it, smiling.   
  
Paulette and Annette were smiling also   
  
Henry was about to put the sleeping baby back into the cradle when Danielle came running in.  
  
"They're all right, Princess," he said. He put little Henri in her arms. She stared down at Henri and then looked up at her husband.   
  
"We have a lot to learn," she said.  
  
Chapter 54   
  
Marie, Francis, Anna and Francois had all come by to see the new Prince and Princess. Annette invited them in, one at time. They both resembled Danielle, except that Henri had his father's eyes and Nicole had her mother's eyes, which were dark brown.   
  
Henry and Danielle hadn't time to get fully dressed, everyone showed up at the same time. Paulette tried to keep them out, but it was impossible. Everyone crowded around to see the twins while the proud parents stood outside and looked on.  
  
Francis and Marie were finally able to meet with Francois and Anna. Henry and Danielle were there also, fully dressed this time, at Marie's request.   
  
"I have made arrangements for Annette to watch the babies," she told Danielle.  
  
Once everyone was settled, she began her story.  
  
"Henry," she said, "I don't think I ever told you that you had an older brother, have I?"  
  
"No, Mother, I do not believe you have."  
  
"Well, you did. Your father and I never gave him a name. He didn't live long enough."  
  
She turned to Anna.  
  
"Twenty four years ago, I gave birth to a baby boy. We had been trying before that, at least twice, but I kept losing them. Finally, I had my little boy. He was born before his time and there were some complications, but he had finally arrived. He was put in the nursery and was constantly watched by the nurses and servants. There was activity coming and going from that room, all day and all night. He was always so quiet that everyone assumed he was asleep. It was discovered that he was dead the next morning, Anna, when the wet nurse arrived. No one knew why." Tears began to fall. She held her face up to stop the tears from flowing, but it didn't happen.   
  
Henry, tears forming in his own eyes, stood up and started toward his mother; hoping to comfort her, but she shook her head and waved him away. She had done the same with the King.  
  
"So you see, Anna, anything is possible. There is always hope. You never forget the loss of your first child, but there is a certain joy when you look down into the face of your second. And I am that sure that there will be one. Mark my words!"  
  
Marie began to wipe the tears from her eyes with her handkerchief, but there was no need. Anna stood up, walked over to the Queen and knelt down. She reached up, wiped the tears away and embraced her. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she whispered.  
  
"No," Queen Marie said sternly, holding her away. "That will not do. From this day forward, I am your Aunt Marie and this is Uncle Francis. Do not forget that."  
  
Anna smiled. "I won't," she said.   
  
Chapter 55  
  
August, 1511  
  
The manor was bustling with excitement. Jacqueline had just given birth to a baby girl, Jeanee Danielle. One more baby was added to the nursery.  
  
Danielle and Henry had learned quickly from Annette how to change the babies' wrappings. Feedings were left to Danielle or Annette. They were good babies, hardly waking up in the middle of night. Of course, thanks to Danielle, the servants and the nurse would play a small part. Both parents would bring up the children and they would be showered with love. Danielle would see to it that the twins would not be spoiled.   
  
In Spain, Princess Gabriella had given birth to a baby boy, Ferdinand Miguel, in July, about the same time as Danielle. And like the royal family in Spain, the manor was preparing for a christening ceremony.  
  
The Queen had made all the preparations. Thanks to Danielle's intervention, all three children would be baptized at St. Etienne's that morning in a private ceremony officiated by Father Thomas. The coronation of the Prince would follow the church. It would be followed by the biggest public celebration the province had ever seen.   
  
Gifts had been piling up as more and more guests arrived. Some had already been given in advance. Everyone wanted to meet the new additions to the royal family.  
  
The party lasted all afternoon into the early morning hours of the next day. It was a party that would be remembered and talked about by everyone in the province.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The inside of the Manor de Richaud was almost finished. It was Laurent's decision to move in. Jacqueline didn't want to leave the main house, but Laurent assured her that her sister was only a stone's throw from their own and that she would be able to spend time in the main house whenever she wanted. It was getting too small for them, what with the baby and all. They will have seven children.   
  
Gustave and Eva moved into the castle after the celebrations were over. Leonardo was still painting, but Gustave and his apprentice, Pieter, had assumed the bulk of the work. They will celebrate the birth of a baby boy, Emil Jacques de Pres, in 1513.  
  
Francois and Anna continued to try for another baby and on the fifteenth of February, in the year 1513, Anna discovers she is pregnant again. A baby girl, Magda Maria, born to them nine months later, followed by Antoine Phillippe two years later.  
  
Marguerite, Jules and Alex would remain one big happy family until the Duke falls ill in 1513. He would die two months later. Things for Marguerite would change drastically after that.  
  
As for Danielle and Henry, three more children would follow Louis Auguste in 1513, Marie-Louise in 1515 and Danielle Jacqueline in 1517. All will live happily ever after, but that is another story to be told at another time.  
  
To be continued later….. 


End file.
